The Sad Story Of My Life
by Yashida Hyena
Summary: Sakura Haruno-cewek yang sangat dimanja ibunya harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Perceraian orangtua, perusahaan ayahnya yang bangkrut, lalu apa lagi? Hurt/Comfort. Family Complex. More warnings inside


**The sad story of my life**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, abal, mungkin banyak typo, dramatis, mungkin lebay, family complex**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Created by: Yashida Hyena**

**Note: di fic ini, umur Sakura 13 th, Deidara 15 th, Ino 5 th. **

**-PROLOGUE-**

SAKURA POV

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School—Salah satu sekolah yang paling populer dan mahal di kotaku. Keluargaku adalah keluarga kaya. Aku mahir bernyanyi. Aku sering diminta sekolah untuk bernyanyi untuk tamu yang datang ke sekolahku. Seringkali aku duet dengan kakakku Deidara, yang mahir bermain piano.

Adikku—Ino juga bisa bermain biola, hanya saja dia belum mahir. Maklum, saja umurnya masih 5 tahun.

Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Tapi sayang, orang tua kami selalu pilih-pilih kasih. Orangtuaku lebih perhatian padaku atau Ino, disbanding dengaan Kak Deidara. Bahkan ketika kak Deidara menjuarai lomba atau dapat nilai bagus, ia tidak dipuji. Tapi jika aku mendapat nilai bagus, aku boleh meminta apa saja yang aku mau. Itu membuat kak Deidara iri padaku, meskipun akhirnya ia pendam. Baginya, yang penting ia bisa jadi orang sukses di masa depan. Tidak penting ia didampingi orang tua atau tidak.

SAKURA POV

Hari ini, adalah hari pembagian rapor di Konoha High School. Aku merasa takut dengan hasil raporku. Tahun ini aku malas sekali, aku lebih sering bolos sekolah—dengan cara pura-pura sakit. Atau pergi berbelanja dengan teman-temanku. Sementara itu Kak Deidara sudah pasti bagus rapornya, ia langganan jadi juara kelas dan murid favorit guru-guru di sekolahku. Nah kalau Ino, meskipun masih umur 5 tahun, sepertinya ia akan jadi anak yang cukup pintar.

Dan benar saja….aku ranking 2 sebelum terakhir. Tapi ibuku tidak marah. Justru dia malah bilang…

"Sakura, nilai rapormu sangat bagus, sayang! Ibu sangat bangga padamu. Jadi, untuk hadiah atas rapormu yang bagus, kamu mau dibelikan apa? Baju baru, Handphone baru, atau laptop baru?"

"Ah..nggg…aku ingin membeli gaun yang kemarin aku lihat di mall saja, bu."

Ibuku tersenyum mendengarnya. Yang membuatku heran, jika kak Deidara mendapat nilai rapor bagus, ia tidak pernah ditawari barang baru!

"Baiklah. Nanti kita ke mall setelah mengambil rapor kakakmu"

Aku & ibuku pun naik ke lantai 2 untuk mencari kelas kak Deidara. Didepan kelas, kak Deidara sedang ngobrol bersama teman-temannya.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, rapor kak Deidara sangat bagus. Ia dinyatakan lulus dari Konoha Junior High School. Wali kelasnya berkata ia adalah murid yang luar biasa. Ia baik hati, cepat menangkap materi, dan kreatif. Wali kelas kak Deidara terus menerus memuji Kak Deidara hingga membuatku bosan. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya aku & ibuku keluar dari kelas Kak Deidara.

"Bagaimana raporku, bu?" tanya Kak Deidara.

"Rapormu bagus." Jawab ibuku. Ia tak memuji kak Deidara atau menawarkan hadiah karena hasil rapornya bagus. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti itu.

"Deidara, kau mau ikut membeli gaun untuk Sakura di mall?"

"Tidak usah, bu. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah saja, aku ingin berlatih piano dan membaca buku-buku pelajaran SMA."

"Baiklah. Telpon supir saja jika kau hendak pulang."

Akhirnya aku dan ibuku pun pergi ke mall naik mobil milik keluargaku. Sementara itu, kak Deidara akan dijemput dengan supir lain. Sesampainya di mall, aku pun membeli gaun itu dan kembali ke rumah.

000000000000000 skipped 000000000000000

_Seminggu kemudian.._

SAKURA POV

Hari ini sudah genap seminggu sejak pembagian rapor. Aku belum juga membuka buku pelajaran untuk sekedar membacanya. Sekarang saja, aku malah baca novel. Sementar itu kak Deidara sedang berlatih piano, dan Ino pergi ke rumah temannya. Tiba-tiba aku dengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamar.

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa prestasi Sakura seperti ini! Ini salahmu karena memanjakannya terus! Kau bahkan tidak menyayangi Deidara seperti kau menyayangi Sakura!"_ teriak seorang pria.

"_Aku tidak memanjakannya, suamiku! Aku juga menyayangi Deidara & Ino! Aku tidak pilih kasih!"_ balas seorang wanita.

Ibu? Ayah? Apa yang sedang mereka ributkan? Kenapa ada namaku?

NORMAL POV

Sakura bergegas menuju ruang musik di rumahnya untuk menemui kakaknya. Ia ingin menceritakan semua yang ia dengar.

"KAK DEIDARA!" teriak Sakura ketika ia baru saja sampai di ruang musik.

Deidara menghentikan permainan musiknya. Ia berbalik badan dan menoleh kepada adiknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah dan Ibu..mereka…bertengkar! Bantu aku melerainya, kak! Aku mohon!" pinta Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku tidak mau membantumu. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan"

"Apa? Tapi kakak adalah anak pertama! Kumohon! Aku tahu, kakak memang tidak terlalu diperhatikan ibu, tapi apa kakak mau keluarga kita hancur? Kasihan Ino! Dia masih kecil!"

Deidara memandang Sakura dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Sejujurnya, aku mendengar suara ayah & ibu yang sedang bertengkar. Kamar mereka kan tidak jauh dari sini. Dan aku tahu, ayah marah karena ibu terlalu memanjakanmu. Jadi ini adalah salahmu. Dan kewajibanmu untuk melerai mereka!" kata Deidara.

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi setidaknya kakak membantuku, aku sangat bingung harus bagaimana! Tolonglah!"

"Hn, baiklah" jawab Deidara dengan nada agak kesal. Tapi sejujurnya ia kasihan pada adiknya itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar orangtua mereka. Terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam.

"Ibu, ayah, mengapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, Deidara, ibu minta maaf, tapi ibu & ayah harus bercerai."

"Ya, itu benar. Ayah akan segera mengurus semuanya. Aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusan ini. Maaf anak-anak"

"Ayah! Ibu! Tolong, jangan lakukan ini! Kasihan Ino! Aku tahu ini semua karena sikapku yang manja. Aku akan menjadi gadis yang baik! Tolonglah!" kata Sakura sambil menunduk didepan ayah & ibunya.

"Ya. Ayah & Ibu tidak boleh begini. Kalian harus mempertahankan pernikahan kalian! Demi anak-anak kalian!"

"Maaf Deidara, ayah tidak bisa. Perceraian ini juga bukan hanya gara-gara Sakura. Masih banyak sebab lain. Ayah harap kalian bisa mengerti."

"TIDAK! AYAH DAN IBU JAHAT!" teriak Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar orangtua-nya. Deidara hanya memandangi adiknya yang berlari menjauh.

"Deidara, kejar adikmu! Tenangkan dia. Maaf, ayah tidak bisa mengubah keputusan ayah."

"Baik, ayah…"

Deidara mencari Sakura di kamarnya. Ia tidak ada. Lalu ia mencari Sakura di balkon.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Deidara di pintu masuk balkon.

"Kakak, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan? Kenapa mereka egois sekali? Ino masih kecil! Kenapa tidak mereka pikirkan itu?"

"Mungkin ini keputusan yang terbaik, Sakura. Jika mereka tidak bercerai, mungkin akan ada lebih banyak masalah. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan."

"Hn..baiklah. Jika nanti mereka bercerai, kakak mau tinggal dengan Ayah atau Ibu?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Yang penting ada yang membiayai kehidupanku sehari-hari."

_2 hari sebelum perceraian…._

NORMAL POV

Sakura sedang ngobrol dengan Tenten & Hinata di kantin. Mereka ngobrol tentang apa saja. Pelajaran, belanja, novel, cowok-cowok populer, bahkan selebritis.

Kringggg….Kringgg….

Handphone Sakura berbunyi.

"Teman-teman, sebentar ya! Aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu."

Sakura menjauh beberapa meter dari teman-temannya. Ia melihat layar handphone-nya.

My house

02167384xxxx

Sakura segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sakura, ini Temari. Cepatlah pulang. Izinlah pada gurumu, ini penting! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telepon. Supir akan segera menjemputmu. Aku sudah menelepon Deidara!"

"Temari? Ada apa? Halo? Temari?"

-Nb: disini Temari adalah pembantu Sakura. -

_Tut…tut….tut…._

"Sial! Terputus!"

Sakura segera berlari menuju teman-temannya.

"Hinata, Tenten, aku pamit ya! Tolong katakan pada guru aku ada urusan penting. Arigatou! Jaa ne!"

"Jaa!" Jawab Hinata & Tenten berbarengan.

Sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari menuju lapangan parkir sekolah. Beberapa teman-temannya menatap Sakura dengan heran.

Setelah menemukan mobilnya, Sakura segera naik ke dalam mobilnya.

_Sesampainya di rumah…._

NORMAL POV

Ino terlihat menangis sesenggukan. Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Temari terlihat sedang menenangkan Ino.

"Temari, kenapa Ino menangis? Ada apa?"

"Engg…Sakura…"

"Kak Sakura, Ibu meninggal!" teriak Ino histeris.

"A-APA?" Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa sesak.

"Ya…itu benar. Sakura…Deidara….Aku berharap kalian bisa menerima dengan lapang dada. Aku juga sangat sedih & aku turut berduka cita." kata Temari.

Deidara terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya. Matanya terlihat sembap.

Ayah Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya sangat shock mendengar berita itu. Ia terpaksa pulang cepat karena hal ini.

"Anak-anak… Ayah sangat sedih mendengar berita ini. Ayah harap, kalian bisa mengerti. Dan kita juga akan segera pindah dari rumah ini. Disana, tidak ada perpustakaan pribadi, ruang musik, ataupun kolam renang. Kita akan pindah ke rumah yang sederhana. Kita juga hanya akan memiliki 1 pembantu, yaitu Temari. Dan kalian juga hanya akan memiliki satu supir. Ayah harap kalian bisa mengerti." Ucap ayah Sakura.

"Baiklah ayah, tapi kenapa kita harus pindah?" Tanya Ino.

"Ayah tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Ino. Sekarang, bereskan barang-barang kalian. Kita akan pindah hari ini juga. Rumah ini akan dijual. Kau juga Temari, bereskan barang-barangmu."

NORMAL POV

Sakura sangat kaget melihat rumah barunya. Rumah itu begitu sederhana. Tapi Sakura akhirnya bisa mengerti. Setiap hari, ayah Sakura selalu pulang malam. Sakura selalu merasa kesepian. Deidara tidak bisa diajak ngobrol karena pasti sibuk belajar. Sakura bisa saja ngobrol dengan Ino, tapi kadang Ino sering _nggak_ nyambung kalau diajak ngobrol. Mungkin karena Ino masih kecil dan Sakura sudah remaja.

_Di perusahaan tempat ayah Sakura bekerja…._

Ayah Sakura terlihat sibuk menandatangani banyak surat. Ia terlihat stress. Pekerjaannya menumpuk. Banyak masalah di keluarganya. Dan saat ini ia menjadi orangtua tunggal.

"Stress karena pekerjaanmu, ya?"  
Tiba-tiba 5 orang penyusup mendobrak pintu ruang kerja ayah Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka mengikat sekretaris ayah Sakura dengan tali.

"A-apa apaan ini?"  
"Jangan banyak omong! Perusahaan ini akan menjadi milik bos-ku."

Ayah Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia sudah tau ia akan dibunuh.

Penyusup itu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah ayah Sakura.

DUARRRR!

Suara pistol terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan…..

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar kematian ayahnya. Sekarang, ia dan kedua saudaranya menjadi yatim piatu. Ayah Sakura menjual semua barang-barangnya dan menggunakan uang tabungan untuk membayar hutang. Tidak ada yang tersisa untuk Sakura & 2 saudaranya untuk hidup.

Deidara merasa terpukul mendengar kematian ayahnya. Begitu juga Ino. Mereka bertiga sangat merasa kehilangan.

"Halo? Sasori?"

"Ya? Ada apa Deidara?"

"Kau sudah baca SMS ku?"

"Ya, orangtua-ku setuju. Mengingat kau adalah anak yang berpendidikan. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Tapi, tanpa Sakura dan Ino…"

Deidara memandang kedua saudaranya. Mereka menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Aku tidak tega meninggalkan kalian! Tapi ini demi masa depanku, aku akan ikut dengan keluarga Sasori. Mereka akan membiayai sekolahku, dan aku akan menjadi salah satu direktur di perusahaan mereka. _

"Sakura, Ino, mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Sasori. Mereka akan membiayai sekolahku, dan aku akan menjadi salah satu direktur di perusahaan mereka kelak nanti. Dan sepertinya, kita semua, mulai sekarang harus mencari uang untuk kehidupan kita masing-masing. Sasori akan segera menjemputku. Aku minta maaf..karena tidak bisa mengajak kalian—karena orangtua Sasori tidak mengizinkanku mengajak kalian."

"KAK DEIDARA! KENAPA KAKAK EGOIS SEPERTI ITU? AKU AKAN MEMOHON KEPADA KELUARGA KAK SASORI SUPAYA AKU BISA TINGGAL DISANA! AKU MOHON KAK!"

"Sakura, aku sudah menanyakan ini pada Sasori. Orangtua Sasori hanya mau membiayaiku. Aku minta maaf."

Deidara segera mengambil kopernya yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Mobil Sasori sudah datang.

"Ino…Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"  
"K-kenapa kakak sangat egois! Aku benci kakak!"

Sakura sangat bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan hidupnya.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku membayar sekolah? Bagaimana aku bisa makan, minum, atau bahkan belanja?Bagaimana caraku supaya bisa dapat uang?_

_TBC_

KYAAAAA MY FIRST FICCC!

Tolong review yaaa… hehehe.

Aku ingin tau pendapat readers. Soalnya ceritanya alurnya terasa terlalu cepat & lebay.

Baiklah, arigatou!


End file.
